


Dirty Weekend

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, F/M, In Which Jo Is Evil, Jo Loving It, Mentions of Bisexuality at Stanford, Prostate Teasing, Sam Begging For It, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: “God, you make the prettiest noises, Sam. Anyone ever tell you that?”





	Dirty Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty weekend (n.); informal.  
> A weekend spent away, especially in secret, with a lover.

“Jo, I– christ, ah, _nggh_ –”

“God, you make the prettiest noises, Sam. Anyone ever tell you that?”

A shudder, and then a moan. Sam rocked back onto her fingers breathlessly.

“Y-Yeah,” he started, breath catching with the next twist of her fingers. “Back at– at S– _fuck_.”

“Mm? What was that?” He could _hear_ the grin in her voice, the heated, teasing _taunting_ of it, and fuck, it _really wasn’t helping_. But every time he shoved his hips back, she’d pull back too, until there was barely any stimulation where it counted, until her fingers just _barely_ brushed against his prostate, teasing even worse than her voice, and Sam – Sam whimpered. He couldn’t _help_ it. And she, he’d quickly learned, had a mean streak a mile wide, and just used that as an excuse to rile him up even worse.

“You’re gonna have to speak up, Sam. I don’t think the neighbors can hear you yet.”

“Please.” It came out choked; muffled; _desperate_. His head was spinning, his breath was coming out in short gasps, and he dug his fingers into the sheets with abandon, skin slick with sweat, heart _pounding_.

“What was that?”

“Jo, _please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
